I'll Be Here
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Could you do a story where someone wants to hurt Regina... Regina is in her office doing her work. Someone manage to slip into her office and stabs her. Regina was caught by surprise and tries to call Emma for help. Emma takes care of Regina after… - mysteriolady


_Could you do a story where someone wants to hurt Regina... Regina is in her office doing her work. Someone manage to slip into her office and stabs her. Regina was caught by surprise and tries to call Emma for help. Emma takes care of Regina after… - mysteriolady_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. SQ oneshot. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina suppresses a yawn as she looks at the stack of paperwork before her. Apparently during the Charmings' attempt at running things they let the administrative side slide and quickly came running to her to help them. She conceded in the end because she does miss her work. She enjoyed running the town and keeping things in shape and part of her wants to help out still. Admittedly that was before she saw the mountain of filing they had left for her.

_I should ask for a pay rise for this_ she thinks. They've given her the title of Mayoral Assistant which basically is a fancy way of saying 'Please do the paperwork for us' whilst we do the rest but right now she'll take it. Life is good. She's spending more time with Henry and with Emma and she's starting to feel like part of a family.

Robin left her to be with Marian and at the time she was heartbroken. Eventually, with the help of ice-cream and movies – courtesy of Emma and Henry – she healed. She got over her failed relationship and for the first time she let herself deal with the end of a romance. With Daniel she barely got a chance to grieve. With Robin however she let herself process the end of things and realised that she could still be happy, happy with her son and her family.

_Maybe even with Emma_ she muses with a small smile. They haven't explored anything yet but lately she's been feeling a stirring in her heart and they've been getting flirtier and flirtier with each other. Ever since they met there's been a connection, that she cannot deny. But lately, post-Hook and Hood, they've been growing closer and with each passing day Regina can't help but be happy that she gave Emma a chance, even if it took her more time than she should have to do so.

Life since the Snow Queen has been quiet and they've all let themselves full into a sense of security and safety in town which is why as she works late Regina doesn't suspect a thing. She hums along as she works unaware of the danger lurking in the doorway.

Regina frowns suddenly hearing thud in the hallway. She watches the door for a few more minutes and nothing happens so she settles back down to work. She finishes off the file before moving to the cabinet. As she does the intruder slips in and wraps his arm around her neck in a choke hold. She gasps in shock before trying to channel her magic.

He laughs, "Not so fast queenie," he says and she recognises the voice immediately.

"Whale," she chokes out, "I thought we were done with this."

"We will never be done," he warns her, "I lost my brother."

"Because of your own actions."

"And because of your curse I can never go back."

She just needs to keep him talking. She can feel her magic bubbling at her fingertips in spite of the dizziness clouding her vision from his choke hold. He laughs again as the energy crackles around them, "Oh Regina, you'd have thought by now you'd have realised science is more powerful than magic."

He moves to cuff her but she kicks him hard and moves to get away. He grabs her leg tugging her down to the ground raising the knife and plunging it into her side as she uses her magic to blast him away. He lands in the corner of the office and Regina groans. Her head spins, still fuzzy from the lack of air. Pain pierces her side and she fights back the tears. Her phone is on the desk and she needs help.

_Emma_ she thinks, _Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma_ she chants the name over and over as she tries to inch over to her phone. She needs to call Emma. She needs help and for her, Emma is the first one she calls.

"Emma," she mutters before collapsing onto the floor as the darkness clouds her vision.

* * *

Emma sits up in her bed with a start. She doesn't know what woke her, all she knows is that something is wrong, very wrong. She can feel it in her heart, a deep pang of pain and fear and without even second guessing it she knows it's Regina. She leaps up out of bed pulling on sweats and a jumper before rushing to wake her father. She could need backup and if she wants to help Regina she can't let herself be injured too.

"Dad," she whispers shaking him until he stirs, "Emma?" he asks groggily.

"I need your help," she says insistently.

At her panic he wakes right away sitting up, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Emma says, "But something's wrong. We need to get to Regina."

He frowns, "Regina?"

"I just, I can sense something's wrong."

Later, when everything calms down, Charming will look back on this and know exactly what it means. He will remember his daughter's look of heartache and panic and remember his own when he felt Snow bite into the apple.

Later.

Right now, however he grabs his jacket, trousers, gun and hurries out of the door after Emma to help her save Regina. He always thought they would be enemies, his family and Regina, but he knows that's no longer the case. They are family no matter what and that means helping her when she's in danger.

"Emma slow down," he warns worried about his daughter. She looks almost frenzied as fearful tears track down her cheeks, "We need to get to her," is all she says climbing into the car. He gets into the driver's side knowing it's safer if he drives.

She looks at him and he gives her a reassuring smile, "I promise Emma, we will save her."

* * *

They barge into the office guns ready until Emma drops hers. The first thing she sees is Regina on the ground and her blood runs cold. She pales seeing the pool of blood around Regina's side and the slow rise and fall of her chest – too slow.

It's her father who bursts into action, arresting Whale and looking to his daughter. He places his hand on her arm, "Emma I've got him, go be with her."

She nods coming back to the present. She glares at Whale, her anger and rage rising to the surface as she punches him in the face, hard. She doesn't care that he's not awake. She turns to her father, "Make sure he doesn't get out."

Charming nods, his eyes looking to Regina's unconscious form, "I'll deal with him. Don't worry. I won't let him get away." Their eyes lock for a second and in that moment Charming sees himself, he sees it in that determined look in Emma's eyes – a look that tells him she won't let Regina go without a fight.

"Save her," he says before hauling Whale away. Emma watches them go to make sure he's gone before kneeling down beside Regina. She cradles the brunette head in her lap frowning at how cold and pale she is.

"Regina," she whispers, "Listen to me okay, you don't get to leave me. Not yet. Not when there's so much more for us to say and do. I don't know what to do Regina. I can't take you to hospital because what if they're on Whale's side? I'm not going to put you in danger. I'm not. I'll be here," she promises, "I'll be here with you and I have to heal you. I know you haven't taught me that yet but I'm going to try."

She stares down at the stab wound on Regina's side, the angry red stain, and winces. Fear strikes her once more and again that feeling fills her heart – she cannot lose Regina. They've been flirty friends for a while now but Emma longs for more. She can't lose Regina without telling her how she truly feels. She closes her eyes and instead of looking at the blood stain she thinks of Regina's smile, of the way it lights up the woman's entire face and makes caramel eyes twinkle. She thinks of the warm feeling in her heart when she sees that smile and how she can't imagine a life without it.

Emma opens her eyes holding her hands over the wound. She looks down at Regina's side and concentrates on a string of happy memories. Movie nights. Henry's school play. Sharing ice-cream and breakfast and sometimes even lunch. Magic lessons and baking. Regina's laugh. The way she curls up under her blanket seeking warmth and safety. The way Regina squeals when she's scared during cheesy horror movies. Those memories are wonderful but she wants more. She wants those memories for a lifetime – a lifetime of them together.

Emma gasps realising what that means before using that emotion to channel her magic. "I love you," she whispers as bright white magic surrounds the pair of them. She looks down to see Regina's side healed. "I did it," she mutters in awe.

"You did it."

Emma looks down to see a groggy Regina staring up at her. There are bruises round her neck and she still looks pale and sore, "Are you okay?" Emma asks gently caressing Regina's cheeks.

"Sore but you saved me," Regina replies resting heavily against Emma.

"Okay," Emma says, "Let's get you home."

"Home?" Regina asks.

"I'll be here," Emma promises, "I'll be right here with you, the whole way."

* * *

Emma carries Regina home and sets her down on the bed. She frowns seeing the blood stained blouse before gently easing it off her shoulders. Regina winces at the motion. "Sorry," Emma whispers before reaching for a pyjama shirt of Regina's and helping her put it on. She slides her pencil skirt off before tugging her pyjama pants on. Emma lays her down and covers her with the blankets. They haven't spoken much since leaving the office and now they're here Emma panics.

She picks up the bloody clothes, "I need to tell Henry what happened."

Regina nods watching her go. They need to talk but truth be told she's grateful for a few moments to think. Emma knew she was in danger. Emma healed her and deep down Regina knows what that means. She just needs a few minutes to process. Her heart skips a beat at the thought and she smiles imagining a life with Emma.

_I love her_ she thinks in realisation. After her near brush with death she doesn't want to waste any more time. She nearly died having not told Emma how she felt. She nearly died having missed out on the opportunity to find happiness and a family with Emma and Henry. _Not again_ she vows.

The door swings open again and Emma stands by the doorframe nervously. She doesn't know where they go from here. All she knows is she doesn't really want to leave. Henry will be over in the morning. Emma felt he had to know the truth and after assuring him that Regina would be okay she promised he could see her in the morning.

Until then she can't leave. She knows Regina is okay. She saw her magic heal her but still fear lingers in her heart remembering the dread she felt over losing her.

"Is Henry okay?"

"Worried," Emma says, "but I told him you were okay. He's going to come over in the morning so you should rest. Do you mind if I stay in a guest room? I just don't really want to leave you, not after tonight."

"Wait," Regina calls out and Emma turns, "What?"

"Don't go," Regina says.

"What?" Emma asks again.

"Stay with me."

Emma nods before clambering onto the bed and sitting next to her, "I'll be here," she promises taking one of Regina's hands in her own and drawing soothing circles on it with her thumb, "Are you really okay?"

"My head and side hurt a little but I'll be find in the morning. You saved me Emma, you did it," Regina says awestruck as she rests her head against Emma's shoulder seeking out the comfort and warmth of the blonde. Even though she knows she was saved tonight remnants of fear remain especially from those moments when she thought she was lost to this world forever and so she seeks out the safety Emma provides for her.

"I'm just glad I knew you were in danger."

"How did you know?" Regina asks curiously. She never got a chance to make it to the phone before she blacked out after all.

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. I just woke up with a start knowing something was wrong. It was like this deep pain in my heart and gut telling me you were in danger and I needed to save you."

_Like Charming when Snow bit into the apple_, Regina thinks, "You sensed me," she says aloud as she ponders what that means though she already knows. Their connection has always been strong and today it saved her. She links her hand with Emma's, "You healed me with your magic."

"Yeah," Emma says, "I don't know how I was able to do that."

Regina smiles shaking her head, "Yes you do."

Emma smiles before raising a brow, "Oh I do, do I?"

Regina chuckles already cheering up. It's one of the things she loves about Emma – that no matter what the situation in Emma's presence she feels calmer and happier. "Think about it Emma," Regina says, "What did you think about when you healed me?"

Emma blushes chewing her lip before deciding on honesty, "Your smile, your laugh, all the little things I love and couldn't stand to live without."

Regina smiles brightly at the admission feeling her heart swell happily at those words, "You know what it means Emma and so do I."

"Are we saying TL yet?" Emma asks, "It seems too early since we haven't even kissed or anything."

Regina laughs again before leaning up to pull a surprised and shocked Emma in for a kiss. Emma gasps before simply melting into the moment. As she kisses Regina she forgets about her fears of the heavy implications of true love – of her fears of jinxing things before they even begin – and focuses on what she feels when they kiss, love. She feels loved and cherished and safe.

They pull away and Emma smiles, "I love you."

Regina smiles back, "I love you too though what happened to no grand declarations?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't want to jinx things. I want us to be together and have a chance to just be with each other."

Regina nods, "I want that to," she yawns still feeling groggy and exhausted from the events of the day, "How about for now, just be here with me?"

Emma smiles, "I can do that."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
